BO Stories
by Eyto
Summary: De l'extérieur, l'Organisation semble puissante et sérieuse. De l'intérieur, il ne s'agit que de conflits, paris stupides et histoires en tout genre... dont je suis obligé de vous faire partager.
1. Concours de cheveux

BONJOUR.

Suite aux incroyables rumeurs que j'ai pu entendre, paraît que l'Organisation fait les fifoos dans l'ombre. Est-ce vrai ? Le chasseur de rumeurs Eytographie est là O/ Je remercie ME, pour l'idée, et pour certaines scènes (dont celle-ci). Maintenant...

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Black Organization Stories<strong>

**Des cheveux...**

Vermouth, désemparée de la nouvelle qui avait fuité dans le quartier général, ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres du grand couloir principal avec fermeté. Sa main passa devant ses yeux, la lumière l'éblouissant.

- Putain, tu sais que si je continue, j'aurais les cheveux aussi longs qu'une liane.

L'actrice leva un sourcil.

- C'est quoi votre délire là ? Ces cheveux putain de long !

- Il m'a jeté une patate à la gueule, et on s'est mis au défi de savoir qui les couperait en premier.

Akai éclata de rire.

- Avoue t'es jalouse car tes cheveux de barbie n'atteignent pas notre niveau.

Gin continua sa cigarette en souriant.

- Coupez-les.

- Pourquoi çaaaaa~ ? dit Akai.

- Ça entrave ma liberté.

Gin fronça les sourcils.

Akai continua de passer une brosse dans ses cheveux, tout en écrasant de vilains points noir sur le mur blanc devenu dalmatien.

- Bon seul défaut de cette merde, c'est les poux. Putain de chiasse ce que ça te démange la tignasse.

- Akai, ce sont des vrais cheveux sous ton bonnet ? ironisa Vermouth.

Il lui lança une patate à la gueule. L'actrice, gênée, sortit de la pièce d'un pas lent. Gin se retrouva sur sa chaise, prêt et maquillé. Tandis que Shuichi, dans son bain habillé en short, sorti de celui-ci en poussant l'homme en noir dans l'eau.

- Va au diable.

- Vassisnass ! Tou a layssay des poux dans l'oy !

Gin serra les dents.

- CONNARD.


	2. La rentrée et le diable

Hello !

Pour cette deuxième histoire, je vous rappelle que je peux bien prendre des événements tirés du réel. Les miens ou pas. Même si je pense que la première, vous l'aurez compris... est imaginé, merci bien.

Sinon : Meli : Merci à toi :)

Mey : Car je peux manipuler Akai à ma guise. C'est mon perso préféré, je suis fou, je combine les deux :)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Black Organization Stories<strong>

**La rentrée...**

Amuro entra dans la cour de sa prestigieuse école "Highschool Top Academy of the West"... en vérité "Lycée Jules Terron", coincé au milieu de nulle part, avec des élèves vraiment chelou.

Y'en avait un qui était habillé en cosmonaute, un autre en lapin, et un dernier en hamburger qui s'amusait à pousser les gens. Super lycée.

- Approchez ! Bienvenue dans notre prestigieux lycée !

Prestigieuses au point d'avoir engagé pas moins de 2 femmes de ménage, les 88 autres ayant démissionné.

- Sachez tout d'abord, que vos tenues d'été ne sont pas acceptées.

Un "c'est un diable cette grognasse" se fit entendre.

« Je confirme... » pensa Shuichi qui s'arrêta près d'Amuro.

- On AY FOU hein ? lui dit-il.

- Oubliez donc vos shorts, débardeurs, casquettes et les tongues.

...

- VEND TONGUES PAS CHÈRE !

Des rires se firent entendre, puis la directrice reprit.

- Ici, ce n'est PAS LA PLAGE ! cria-t-elle.

...

- QUELQU'UN A DE LA CRÈME SOLAIRE SVP ?

Amuro ria tandis que la directrice sentit une veine lui démanger.

Elle toussota et cria "ASSEZ !" dans le micro. Puis finalement, un énorme hamburger se montra derrière elle et s'écrasa sur elle en lui faisant un gros câlin.

- SAUCEEEEEEEEEE ! *-*

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Et une fois encore, le lycée allait être calme cette année. Le proviseur temporaire peu autoritaire état revenu, le temps d'en trouver un autre...


	3. La fête du ponche

Bonsoir (loove) *tousse*

Troisième histoire concernant notre chère Organisation (et dieu sait ce qu'elle peut-être vraiment bizarre), j'essaye tout doucement de faire de cette fiction une histoire quotidienne, mais c'est pas évident (les joies de la terminale, que voulez-vous ?)

Bref, enjoy-

May : Tu es la bienven- merci à toi :)

Ai : Trois, puis quatre, puis deux cents... O_O Merci :p

Meli : Shuichi. Sans K :p O/ Et oui, il vient du 15-18 ! Merci à toi :D

* * *

><p><strong>Black Organization Stories<strong>

**Ponche...**

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette chambre encore ? Vodka a encore pété le lit ?

...

La scène était bizarre pour Vermouth. Amuro, alias Bourbon, était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le coin d'une pièce les mains sur les genoux. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et semblait totalement muet.

« Je vais rester ici toute ma vie, à cause de cet Akai... » murmura-t-il.

- Kékil dit ? lança Vermouth.

- Il a peut-être envie de me concurrencer sur la taille des cheveux ? répondit Gin.

« Je resterais toujours dans ce coin... ... pour... et je bougerais pas »

Il parlait si bas qu'il était presque impossible d'entendre avec précision ses mots.

Akai arriva par derrière et poussa Vermouth, un sandwich dans la bouche.

- ONCHE ! Je vais m'occuper d'lui.

« Oh non putain... ... pas lui... ... »

- I NE SAY PU CKIL DIT ONCHE ! cria Akai.

_5 minutes plus tard..._

Vermouth se dirigea vers la chambre, d'un pas fort, comme un éléphant.

- VOILA ON LAISSE 5 MINUTES AKAI SEUL ET C'EST LE BORDEL !

Elle explosa la porte.

...

Oh mon dieu devait être ses mots.

Amuro avait sur ses genoux une platine de DJ et étant bloqué, il ne pouvait que mixer. Akai et Gin dansaient autour d'une barre de fer avec du ponche, et les autres membres se jetaient du champagne à la gueule, sous la boule à facettes et la musique qui explosait les tympans de Vermouth.

- I LIKE A ONCHE ONCHE, WE LIKE A... PONCHE ! \O/ hurla Akai.

Vermouth tombe dans les pommes.

- EL LAY TOMBAY DAN LES POM :hap: répliqua Gin.

Une bonne soirée s'annonçait...


	4. Crise financière

COUCOU.

Je n'ai pas d'intro débile à écrire cette fois... alors je vais me contenter d'un ENJ**O**Y en majuscule avec le O en gras :)

* * *

><p><strong>Black Organization Stories<strong>

**Crise financière... **

Bourbon courait dans les couloirs, les bras en l'air, en parlant comme un extraterrestre.

- BOSS je n'en PEUX PLUS. PLUS internet ! Plus internet, plus de 15-18, de commande de kebabs et de soirée footpatates avec les potos.

- On toque avant d'entrer. Enculé de blond.

...

BAM.

Vermouth entra dans le bureau.

- Je veux BIEN QUE l'eau COUTE CHÈRE. Mais REMPLACER L'EAU de la douche par des GLAÇONS, ça, NON.

- J'ai hésité avec du wasabi, mais...

...

BAM.

Gin entra en sifflotant.

- Comment ça plus de CLOPES ?!

- C'est pour ton bien, tu dois vivre pour battre Akai sur vos cheveux... ria-t-il.

- On a plus de tondeuses pour couper les cheveux... ajouta Amuro.

Anokata leva un sourcil.

- Ils utiliseront leurs dents...

...

BAM.

Akai entra en marchant doucement, petit sourire...

- MER T FOU OU KOI ? JPEU PU SIL ROT THE DEUX VENT LE 15-18

Anokata serra les dents.

- C'est la crise... vous avez une solution ?

...

Vendre les cheveux de Gin à l'unité ! → Vermouth.

Vendre Vermouth ! → Bourbon.

Transformer Akai en clown ! → Gin.

Alay fére ler kour seu ! → Akai.

Anokata senti la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Et Akai eut droit à un baptême de l'air, quand il traversa la vitre pour se retrouver dans le ciel.

* * *

><p>Ai : Ouiii ! TOUT LE MONDE SORT LE PONCHE !<p>

May : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas :(

Meli : Alcool infini et gratuit. Tu viens ? :p

Miroshi : :o Bah... continue ? XD

Merci à vous tous \O/


	5. Battle de regards

**Black Organization Stories**

**Battle de regards...**

- BAISSE LES YEUX.

...

- J'ai dit BAISSE LES YEUX.

- Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire rire, Gin, répondit Akai en souriant bêtement.

Vermouth soupira longuement en mode serviette de bain. Elle était allongée sur son transat, devant la piscine, et devait éteindre le chronomètre au moment ou un des deux hommes aurait un fou rire.

Soucis, ça faisait déjà 4 heures qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Et bien que Boudin Mag #34 soit bien intéressant, l'actrice s'emmerdait profondément.

- ONCHE.

- Ça ne marchera pas, Akai.

- DASSIDAS. TOU A FAY UN SOUS RIRE !

Gin leva un sourcil puis rigola intérieurement.

- Go te Marabouter avec tes D+A dans les chiottes, connard. JE BAISSERAIS PAS LES YEUX, cria Gin.

- J'vais te marabouter en uppercut manchette balayage triple salto dans ton cul, sale pédale, tu vas voir, gueula Akai.

- Tout ce que je vois là, c'est une pute me regarder et me faire des avances, ajouta Gin.

Akai rigola intérieurement.

- T'as d'beau yeux tu sais ? ironisa Akai.

Gin se retint de rire.

- Arrête ce regard, Shuichinette.

Akai se retint de rire.

Vermouth soupira.

- Et je vous déclare, en cette gay pride, Onche et Ponche, uni par l'alcool et la misère. Où voulez-vous faire vos noces ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis sourirent à pleines dents.

"Oh oh..." pensa Vermouth.

...

- DANS TON CUL ! hurlèrent Gin et Akai.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire interminable...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette 5ème histoire !<p>

J'avoue avoir eu l'inspiration en voyant deux guignols en plein fou rire dans la rue U_U Mais aussi, et merci à elle, Tynaria... qui a délibérément accorder à SON Gin le droit de mal regarder Akai O_O

A la prochaine !

* * *

><p><strong>Ai :<strong> Moi aussi \O/ Merci :)

**Meli :** On partage ? x) Merci pour ta review :)

**May :** Pourquoi pas ? :( Merci :p


End file.
